The invention relates to the field of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents, and in particular, to prodrugs of diaryl-2-(5H)-furanones.
Selective inhibitors of cyclooxygenase-2 are a sub-class of the class of drugs known as non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs). The NSAIDs are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process but are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandin by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The discovery that there are two isoforms of the COX enzyme, the first, COX-1, being involved with physiological functions and the second, COX-2, being induced in inflamed tissue, has given rise to a new approach. While conventional NSAIDs block both forms of the enzyme, the identification of the inducible COX-2 enzyme associated with inflammation has provided a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects. Many compounds which have activity as COX-2 inhibitors have been identified, including rofecoxib (VIOXX®), etoricoxib (ARCOXIA™), celecoxib (CELEBREX®) and valdecoxib (BEXTRA™), and much research continues in this area.